


Fam, meet the baby. Baby, meet your dads

by writtingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtingmuke/pseuds/writtingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muke finally have a daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fam, meet the baby. Baby, meet your dads

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make an angst, sad muke stories but I was overwhelmed with my own words which is weird and I cried while writting them only to re-read and realise how dumb the story was, anywhore ---- muke and baby hemmo for all. 
> 
>  
> 
> much love <3

The chaotic sound from the living room startled him, from inside the bathroom he could hear a heavy footsteps running in and out their bedroom and sometime the bedside drawer was harshly pulled and Luke could hear something fall on the ground, he chuckled again while brushing his teeth. Michael had been up since 6 AM and cleaned the whole house alone, Luke knew he was nervous, actually Luke himself was nervous too but he can always contained his own feelings Michael, on the other hands will do literally anything as long as he can express his feelings. His head tilted a little while his free hand ran on the skin under his chin to his neck, checking the stubles on it. He felt little bit icky from the white foams around his mouth due to the toothpaste but ignore it however.

 

"Luke come on, we're gonna be la--" Michael yelled rather too loud, a short after that a loud thud echoed with a glass shattered sound, Luke eyes widened as he heard a painful groaned form the outside, "Nothing, Its fine Luke-- nothing is broken" And Michael yelled again this time a little low with a pinched of guilt, Luke rinsed his mouth and gargled rather quickly as the winces become louder. He pulled the warm towel hang beside the mirror and wiped his face. Quickly running out of the bathroom.

 

"Mike?" His eyes trailed all around the bedroom, the pillows on the bed leaned nicely on the bedpost with the blankets folded on the edge. Even after the chaos, Michael still made their bed and making sure everything were neatly on their place and everyday Luke would always reminds himself to thank the older boy, gratefully kissing him as Michael would take care of him and making sure that Luke is happy every time. Luke loves him with all his heart, he showed his affection towards the boy every day, hoping Michael would feel loved every single second just like he did. Luke tossed the towel on the laundry basket (which already empty because Michael had something against compiling dirty clothes for a day) and walked into their closet, he found Michael sat on the floor, cradling his bleeding foot and cursing like a sailor. Luke shook his head and ran inside the closet, picking a small towel inside the drawer and kneeled in front of his husband. Michael's lip suddenly jutted when he saw his husband in front of him. Whining a little bit just to make Luke burst into a fit of laughter. "Are you okay?" Michael shook his head.

 

"Why do we need a fucking vase inside our walk in closet?" Luke grinned and leaned forward, pecking the pouting lips. When he pulled away he saw the fond smile on Michael and immediately his face blushed. After all these years Michael still had these effects on him, sometime when he saw Michael withering underneath him, crumbled as their body rocked together he felt like falling in love again. And everytime he falls he found himself falling even deeper than the last time.

 

Luke blew his face soothingly, leaning forward to kiss the fair cheeks which already coated with pink blushes. "You were the one who bought it, its your faults" Michael laughed a little and nodded in agreement as Luke sat on the ground, picking Michael's wounded feet and carefully wiped the blood. Michael bend the wounded leg and lean closer to his husband. Humming some nursery song while watching Luke gently taking care of him. Luke lift his head and intensely look at Michael, eyes dropped and fill with insecurities. "Are you sure we going to do this right?" The humming stop and Michael smile longingly.

 

"Pretty sure we're gonna kick some ass, you're a good father and I can be one if I want to" Michael ran his fingers on the flat, dark brown hair. Luke licked his lips a few time, dabbing the towel until the blood stop flowing. Michael still had his eyes on him, he felt the striking blue eyes roamed on the skin, falling even more as Luke carefully wiped his feet and caressing the skin softly. Like he was a china doll and one mistake would break him apart.

 

"Its just-- Can two, unexperienced dads do this though? What if I drop the baby, what if I misplaced their neck and snapped the-" Luke lift his head and intensely looking at his face,"Oh my God Michael, let's not do this, please" Luke’s eyes widened in fears as Michael tugged his hair playfully. Laughing a bit when the expression on his husband"s perfect face doesn’t faltered.

 

"You're not gonna drop the little guy, we are gonna be fine. Cal is going to help us and Ashton had babysits his siblings all his life. We have our little family and I do think you are going to be the greatest dad ever. Like the nerdy type of dad." Luke sighed, when the blood stop flowing he pulled Michael in between his legs. Kissing the pale face a few time. “You know the ‘sleep at 8’ kind of dad, the ‘do your homework first missy’ and maybe ‘nu-uh finish your veggie first before your dessert baby” Michael said, lips brushing over Luke’s face.

 

“And you probably the kind of dad that slipped the ‘f-word’ infront of our sleeping child” Both boys laughed.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna be the kind of dad that put his baby on their laps as they playing video games. And making a silly bet so the baby stop crying” Michael smile gratefully, Luke shook his head and kiss the corner of his lips, caressing the soft skin before leaned in again.

 

“You know what, you’re going to be the kind of dad that marched to our kids kindergarden"s teachers and fight them intensely just because they mistreat our kids and put them in a table full of bullies and glue-eater. You’re going to be the kind of dad that cradles our baby to sleep when they were too sad to face the world at 16, and I’m in the kitchen baking some dumb cake so they feel slightly less sad” The older boy nodded in agreements and he leaned forward, carving a really big smile as Luke's warm lips trailed around his face.

 

“Bet you I will” Michael blew some air to Luke’s face like he did before. Luke leaned closer, kissing the corner of Michael’s lips before landed on his bottom lip. He parted his lips and Luke smile while their lips attached on each other. Moving in synced as Michael's thumb caressing his cheeks and down to his neck. Feeling the warm skin and the movement of his throat as they moved in the same rhythm Luke tilted his face to the left and bit Michael's bottom lip as he moved. Michael groaned and suddenly Luke had his tongue inside his mouth. Michael kiss Luke's lips harder before pulling his face away. "We're not gonna make it, its too late now" He whispered like they were sharing some secrets. Luke leaned closer.

 

"We always have some times for frickle frackle" Luke winked and Michael laugh loudly, throwing his head far back and Luke kissed the column on his throat. Smiling as he kissed the pale skin.

 

"What the fuck is frickle frackle, dude we are not a dad yet. What a lame ass" Michael tilted his head as far as he could, eyes shuts tightly as Luke's hand roamed under his shirt. Michael held himself by wrapping his arms around Luke's neck. His fingers ran through his hair and sometime he tugged it harshly, emitting a loud moan from Luke's on his skin.

 

Luke pulled away from his neck, not wanting to mark his husband before meeting their child. He glanced at him and carved a naughty smirked. "Daddy--" Michael burst into a fit of laughter as Luke pushed him gently to the floor, removing his shirts and jeans before filling the room with dirty moans and grunted. Both panting heavily, ignoring the world as they drowned inside their own.

 

* * *

 

Michael was crying, hand shaking and his face was red as the tears flowing heavily. Wetting his cheeks and roughly wiping his face with the back of his hand. On the other side of the room, Luke was cradling a small baby, wrapped inside a pink blanket like a small, adorable burrito. Luke couldn't believe Michael said their daughter looks like a burrito when the nurse handed them their little flowers before crying his eyes out. The nurse immediately handed the baby to Luke, as the other father was drowning in his emotion to even hold their baby properly.

"Michael, come on. Stop crying" Luke giggled and stepped to his husband. Carefully placing his arm under the small creatures. “She’s beautiful, she had your eyes. Look at that” Michael hiccupped, controlling his breath as Luke came closer to him, leaning down to Michael who was sitting on the one seat couch.

“She’s only 7 hours but I feel like I've loved her for eternity now” Michael spoke as his breath finally calmed down, he softly blew on her face and the baby squirmed shortly after, face scrunched while her eyes widened, like she was ready for the world. The blonde pull a sweet smile, adoring his little daughter as the baby squirmed on Luke’s arms.

“Do you want to hold her?” Michael tilted his head to look at Luke, his husband was smiling, so fondly Michael had melt all over again, Michael nodded eagerly and quickly wiped his face with the end of his sleeves. Holding his hand out on the air and Luke carefully put the little girl on her other father. Michael slowly pull her to his chest, placing the little bundle of joy to his heart like his mom used to do. Luke kneeled down, kissing Michael’s cheeks before focussing to their daughter.

Michael cried again, this time full of joys. “She’s so beautiful Luke, like really breath taking.” Michael turn to Luke and kiss his husband longingly, pecking their lips a few times before kissing her forehead. “We’re gonna name her, what’s in your mind?”

Luke shrugged, “I always had a thing for Anastasia, I don’t know why”

“Anastasia-Mae?” Luke grinned. Wiping the tears of his husband and kiss the skin a little longer.

“Anastasia-Mae Hemmings” Michael nodded eagerly, “Michael meet Anastasia-Mae Hemmings, baby girl meet us. Your dads.”

 

* * *

 

 

Three times, that’s how many times Michael startled awake that night. The first times he just wanted to make sure that his baby girl sleep soundly, he was drowning with awes as his baby just lied there, eyes widened and while squirming a little whenever she felt someone near her. Michael gave his fingers to her and the baby quickly gripped on his pointer finger. Again, his heart swelled on the cuteness and how his one day baby finally settling down in her home.

The other two times was just Michael feeling uneasy of his little bundle feeling alone in her new world, so the last time Michael head to his daughter room he pushed the plush sofa toward her cribs and picked her out of there. Sitting on the sofa with his kid on his arms. Securing and making her comfortable at the same times.  The little girl let a small sound, gripping on air as Michael picked her small hand and kissed it a few times, counting again and again, just burying the facts that his daughter was so perfect and beautiful. How does he get so lucky?

He hummed the nursery song that literally stuck inside his head for days, eyeing the little baby as she falling to sleep, he doesn’t care whose sperms it was as long as the baby is safe and healthy. Honestly, he was too lucky. The surrogate mother was nice and caring, taking care of their baby all through her pregnancy and they spend every day taking care of the mother and the baby.

A soft knocked pull his thought away, Luke leaned on the doorframe. Hair tousled messily with the sweatpants hang low on his hips. “what’s wrong baby?” He yawned and slowly came to Michael and their kid.

“Nothing, just worried and thankful” he grinned and leaning his head to kiss Luke and the younger boy complied. Pecking the luscious lips again and again.

“She’s perfect isn’t it?” The younger of the two ducked to their level. Kissing the chubby cheeks of their daughter repeatedly and the sleepyhead whine, Michael laugh as his husband blew softly against her small face.

“I love you so much you wouldn’t believe it” Michael whispered to Luke’s ear, Luke turned to his husband and smile fondly, closing their gap in a slow motion while his eyes still on Michael’s green one.

Luke feel the warm breath from Michael on his face, he flickers his blue eyes from Michael’s smiling lips to the beautiful, bright eyes. “I love you more and I believe I love you the most” Michael eyebrows tilted playfully and when he’s about to argue the younger boy closed their gaps instantly.

Michael couldn’t believe this is his life. He smiled through the kiss, melting they moved in synch.


End file.
